


My Reflection

by megamegaturtle



Series: Shatter Me [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Broken Spell, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, Other, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Roland and the beetle flea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reflection

Once upon a time, I fell in love. It was a love by chance–something that the fates designed, making our paths cross that fateful day. Truly, the moment I laid my eyes upon her, I knew that it was destiny. My heart swelled in my chest and she was all there was in the world. My beautiful, sweet creature of a love. The moment my eyes laid upon her the world–no!–we were the only two people in the universe.

Me and my sweet, sweet beetle flea. (Well, she was part fly on her father’s side, but she hated to talk about that…)

She was perfect, with a lovely exoskeleton the color of deep pink rose. The type of color that would paint the sky when there was a haze as the sun was about the set. Or the morning sunrise in spring, when fuchsia streaks raced to erase the darkness of the previous night. She had two large and soulful eyes, shiny as polished onyx gleaming in the firelight. And though she was petite, but slightly round, when she flew–oh, no other creature could ever be so graceful with tiny translucent wings.

We really weren’t ones for conversation, just being together was enough for us. I would sing for us,  those few days we were together, songs of the heart that I never knew until I saw her. Even though she couldn’t sing with me, she would  _buzz buzz buzz_  along with me, keeping with the beat. To me, we were a perfect duet and she seemed to think so too.

When we weren’t signing, or in her case buzzing, we couldn’t get enough of each other. There were kisses never so sweet and wanted than hers, her feelers and antennas caressing my face. It was as if I was drinking nectar of the gods and feasted on ambrosia. Every kiss, every kiss filled my being with such longing and desire that I felt like I was going to explode. If there was a second where I couldn’t touch her sweet little shell, I felt like I was dying.

I was truly and totally head over heels for my sweet little bug.

And I was happy. We were happy. I lived for her and she lived for me and that was all we every needed in our small place in the Dark Forest. No one would bother us and we continued to exist, fairy and beetle flea. There was never a truer love in all the world, in all the universe, in all of time!

Yet, as most love stories, ours ended too soon and came to a tragic end.

I never knew that my need to take a bath would destroy the perfect little world my love and I created. Though she and I only knew each other for a week, I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and she seemed happy to spend hers with me. It was going to be  _perfect_. Completely and utterly perfect.

But on that second fateful day, I decided to bathe in the early afternoon sun instead of in the evening with my little beetle love. I wanted to surprise her, take her somewhere romantic for the date to end all dates! I was going to ask my little beetle bug for her little beetle claw in marriage, but of course, I wanted to impress her–I am yours truly after all!

If I just had stayed longer with her, under warm moss blankets in our little hidden grove, then I would still be with her. What we had was good, what we had made me feel fulfilled. There was nothing more than having her at my side that I desired. But, even though the fates had our crossed paths, they tore us apart.

When I reached the water’s edge, I realized it was the first time that I had really seen my reflection in a week. At first, it was as if I was staring at a stranger, but then I couldn’t help when I noticed that handsome devil grinning back at me in the water. Man, when I saw my gorgeous cheekbones and sparkling eyes, I was no doubt impressed with my own appearance. And as instantly as I fell in love with my sweet beetle flea, a fog lifted from my heart and my soul, throwing me back to reality without caring about the consequences.

It was in that moment that I realized what I had done or better yet what  _a love potion_  had made me do. That I had kissed  _that_  and that I thought that I loved  _that hideous thing_. I couldn’t believe that I wanted to marry _that_. My skin crawled and I vomited, disgusted to my core that I wanted _that_  bug. Thinking about it now, I still fight the urge to vomit. No amount of washing will ever clean me from that week of hell disguised as heaven.

But you know what is worst than finally realizing you are absolutely and totally disgusted with the love of your life? My love with the flea might have been a lie, but the truth I discovered wasn’t much better.

They say that they only way to break a love potion’s magic is for the person who was dusted to be in love with someone else.

And that afternoon, I, Roland, learned a dark truth when I saw my reflection.

I was incapable of loving someone else for real because the only person I loved was myself. I might have loved myself enough to break a spell, but in that moment, I never hated myself more…

**Author's Note:**

> Take that you jerk!  
> Step one: making you realize terrible of a person you are.  
> Step two: making you go through more things.
> 
> Ah yes, the steps to shatter the worldviews of our resident fuckboi.


End file.
